En la oscuridad
by angel-Utau
Summary: Tu luz se desvanece, la voz de tu interior te consume, te arrastra, te manipula. Eres débil y te dejas caer en el peligroso juego de la oscuridad, cedes, te rompes y sucumbes.


Dissclaimer: Angel's friends no me pertenece, es propiedad de Simona Ferri; solo me pertenece la trama de este fic, así como su OC

* * *

 ** _Venga...Sabes que será divertido._**

De nuevo esa voz que la llevaba a la locura, que la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad de su alrededor; se acercaba lentamente, reduciendo cada vez más el circulo de luz azul que envolvía su cuerpo.

-No... para, cállate, déjame en paz.

 ** _Es su culpa Raf, lo sabes, es solo culpa suya, ellos te alejaron de tu familia, de tu vida, te condenaron a su mundo, a sus mentiras y te echan en cara sus errores._**

Sonaba más fuerte, más oscura, más cerca.

-Trataban de ayudarme, mis padres desaparecieron, no podían dejarme sola.

 ** _No podían dejarte sola..._** Hablaba de manera despectiva, con burla **_Como no había humanos que pudiesen encontrare y darte un hogar... Permíteme discrepar. Cometieron un error y no son capaces de admitirlo; nadie te estaría echando la culpa del resurgimiento de Reina, ni de la rotura del VETO, si te hubiesen dejado llorando en tu cunita para que algún humano te escuchase._**

Sonaba enfurecida, cierto era que si hubiesen dejado que los humanos la encontrasen nada habría pasado, habría vivido una corta vida, siendo tentada y guiada como cualquier humano, nadie habría podido utilizarla ni chantajearla, porque simplemente ya no existiría en ese momento del tiempo, había dos siglos de diferencia; no conocería a Sulfus, no romperían el VETO, no liberarían a Reina, no abrirían la sala de los retratos, y si nada de eso pasaba ni Kubral ni Cassadie podrían destruir el VETO.

-Si no hubiese sido yo, habrían encontrado a alguien más para que lo hiciese; y de ser así nadie rescataría a mi madre

 ** _¿De que te ha servido liberar a tu madre? El shock temporal acabó con ella. No te queda nada. Pero estamos hablando de ti, no de_** _lo que hubiese sido si_ ** _; se un poco egocéntrica y egoísta por una vez, deja que me calme, deja que nos venguemos de sus errores que tanto nos han perjudicado._**

El círculo de luz se hizo aún más pequeño.

 _ **Vamos Raf... Solo tienes que seguir el sonido de mi voz...**_

Y la oscuridad la sumergió por completo.

* * *

La poca luz lunar que lograba filtrarse por la ventana iluminó sus ojos azules. Brillaban con luz propia dándoles un aire tétrico, artificial, hacían que su piel pareciese extremadamente pálida.

Con lentitud y parsimonia se fue incorporando en la cama hasta ponerse de pie. El sonido de sus pies descalzos al avanzar era apenas audible, nadie la escuchó bajar las escaleras, tampoco la oyeron al subirlas nuevamente.

Con el rostro de piedra, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, miró la puerta frente a ella; sus ojos cambiaban de color lentamente del azul cielo al oro líquido, un color claro y brillante que esconde la pura oscuridad.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación permitiendo que la tenue luz del pasillo alumbrase un poco la estancia. Con el movimiento, el filo del cuchillo resplandeció contrastando con la penumbra de la habitación; sus ojos refulgían con más fuerza a medida que avanzaba, alzando el arma por encima de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento lo hundió en el pecho de su padre, que abrió los ojos por el dolor, y antes de que pudiese siquiera analizar qué estaba pasando, volvió a hundir el cuchillo, tres, cuatro, cinco veces más, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse. Un grito de horror a su derecha hizo que girase la cabeza, topándose con la mirada de miedo y angustia de su madre que se levantó de un salto.

Empezó a retroceder con las piernas temblorosas mientras lloraba y se llevaba las manos al rostro horrorizada; trató de retroceder más rápido al ver como su hija avanzaba hacia ella.

Gritó y sollozó al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra la puerta de cristal del balcón, las piernas finalmente le fallaron y cayó de rodillas mientras se encogía sobre sí misma y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Sin cambiar su expresión volvió a hundir el cuchillo con fuerza y precisión haciendo un corte limpio en su garganta; abrió los ojos del dolor, empezó a brotar mucha sangre, salía por el cuello, por su boca, resbalaba por la barbilla, por la curvatura de la clavícula, descendía por su pecho. El cuerpo inerte cayó a sus pies dejando en el proceso un gran rastro de sangre en el cristal, en la pared contigua y finalmente en el suelo, manchando sus pies descalzos y el borde del pantalón del pijama.

La miró con la cabeza ladeada, al igual que su padre tenía el rostro descompuesto, la cara, el pelo y la ropa manchados de sangre que no dejaba de salir.

* * *

Un fogonazo de luz recorrió su alma, su mente trataba de tomar conciencia de nuevo.

Grave error.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, la sangre en el suelo manchando sus pies; al levantar la cabeza se vio reflejada en el cristal; sus ojos dorados cambiaron súbitamente al azul, vió las gotas de sangre en su cara, en su pelo y en su ropa, las gotas de sangre en el cristal, y por último el cuchillo, del que goteaba sangre hasta el suelo, en sus manos.

 ** _Nos lo hemos pasado bien ¿no crees?_**

-No...Yo no... _No._

 _ **Ellos te han destrozado y tú los has destrozado, aunque si me hubieses dejado más tiempo lo habrías hecho mejor.**_

Su alma empezaba a fragmentarse conmocionada por las escenas que la oscuridad le mostraba, la luz no lograba surgir, las baldosas de ese lugar empezaban a cubrirse de rojo y negro.

 ** _Pero no está mal para una primera vez. Mejoraras con la práctica, la próxima vez deja que te guíe.._**

-¿Próxima vez? ¿Vamos a hacer esto otra vez?

 ** _Claro. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya lo veras._**

Poco a poco la luz ultravioleta de la esfera negra rodeo su alma protegiendo la oscuridad de su interior; nadie llegaría hasta ella, nadie podría ver como había corrompido la luz de ese lugar, estaría a salvo en el cuerpo de esa niña tan inocente, había sido tan fácil manipularla, mucha más que llegar al primer nivel de conciencia de Reina.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

 ** _Esconde el cuchillo en esa baldosa, rompe la ventana, coge unas deportivas mánchalas con la sangre y deja un rastro falso, escóndelas con el cuchillo, llama a la policía, llora, grita desconsolada y cuando vengan procura estar abrazada al cuerpo de tu madre llorando como una descosida._**

-Si...Ahora mismo.

Se había sometido tan fácilmente; cuando decía que se divertirían lo decía en serio, nadie sospecharía de un angelito como Raf, tan pura, tan buena... Cuando quisiesen darse cuenta el espíritu de Spheria habría renacido en el de esa mocosa; ángeles y diablos pagarían por su traición, por haberla matado hacía tantos siglos, por encerrarla de esa manera tan rastrera.

Había llegado la hora de la venganza.

Una macabra sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras hablaba, entrecortadamente por un falso llanto, con el oficial de policía.


End file.
